An Unexpected Reunion
by csinycastle85
Summary: Felicia reuniting with her goddaughter. Same story less grammatical errors.
1. The Chance Meeting and Revelation

Disclaimer: I do not own GH, ABC does.

Author's Note: I made up the nick name of the "The Maternal One of Maximista and Wise Georgie" since Felicia last time she was on canvas she did not get a nickname from Spinelli yet. I created Lance Luong, Melody Luong, Luong Chu-Hua "Cherry"/Regina Meghan Long solely for this story, so please don't steal the characters.

When Cherry Luong came to PC for college she never she was about to encounter someone from her past she never knew about as her parents kept it as a secret from her.

Georgie loved her job at Kelly's but the morning had been so hectic for her she was ready to take a breather and hang out a bit with her new friend Cherry.

Cherry a girl of eighteen, with shoulder length black hair was still getting used to her new surroundings, but loved every moment of it.

Right as she got off for break Cherry and Maxie walked in the diner.

"Hi Georgie," said Cherry.

"Hey you two, can I get you anything?"

"I will have chicken sandwich and a glass of orange juice."

"I will have my usual," said Maxie.

"Coming right up."

A little while the three were eating and chatting.

"You looked a bit worn out Georgie."

"Yeah busy morning."

"You know if you guys need extra help let me know."

"Really?"

"Yeah definitely."

The girls continued chatting about what has been happening in their lives.

It had been an uneventful day for Felicia. However, she did not realize that she her day was about to change the moment she stepped into Kelly's.

As Georgie, Cherry, and Maxie continued their conversations, Georgie sees her mom walk in and waves to her.

"Hey mom."

"Hey Georgie, hey Maxie. Georgie aren't you supposed to be working?"

"Uh yeah I am on break for now. Mom I would like you to meet a friend of mine."

Cherry stands up and turns around and Felicia receives a big surprise.

"Mom this is Luong Chu-Hua but goes by Cherry, she just moved here two weeks ago and will be starting soon at PCU and Cherry this is my mom Felicia Jones-Scorpio."

"It is nice to meet you Mrs. Jones-Scorpio."

Felicia stuttered a bit and said, "You too Cherry. That is a very nice name."

"Thank you. My friends back home in Boulder just started calling me Cherry and it stuck."

"Yeah you know how I have been with a friend a lot after work lately? While it is because I have been showing Cherry around town you know to help her get acquainted."

"That is nice of you Georgie..."

"Mom, are you okay?" asked Maxie.

"Yeah I am, I think I will go and order my and dad's lunch and then head home."

After Felicia got the orders, she quickly left both Georgie and Maxie to wonder what on earth is going on.

When Felicia got home with her and Mac's order Mac saw Felicia and instantly knew something was wrong.

"Felicia, are you ok? You look like you have seen a ghost or something."

"Uh yeah I am."

"No you are not. Do you want to tell me?"

"Um you remember how I told you about a goddaughter I had back in Texas, the parents who relocated promising to keep in touch but never did?"

"Yeah and?"

"I think I may have seen her, my goddaughter."

"Here in PC?"

"Yeah. I should probably absorb the possibility and then figure out what to do, and eventually if it is true tell Maxie and Georgie and then the girl, but in the meantime could you keep it under wraps?"

"Yeah sure thing."

It did not take long before she knew what she had to do.

"Spinelli I have a task for you."

"The Jackal is at your service The Maternal One of the Maximista and Wise Georgie. What is it do you want me to do?"

"See if you can find out anything about the girl by the name of Cherry Luong or by her birth name of Luong Chu-Hua."

"Ok the Jackal is on it right now. I will call as soon as I find something out."

"Thank you Spinelli."

After Felicia hung up the phone she reflected back on the day of the chance meeting and baptism all those years ago.

_April, 1985:_

_Felicia had just left the terminal where her friend's flight had left. As she was about to exit the security area she saw two couple looking a bit confused and decided to help._

"_Excuse me sir is there anything I can help you with?"_

"_Yes I try to look for a hospital. Our baby is about to come."_

"_Okay I can take you to..."_

_Right then Melody goes into increasing labor pains and Felicia gets security personnel to call the hospital. A few hours whirlwind hours later the couple show their gratitude._

"_Sorry, my English very poor, but my wife and I would like you our daughter's godmother."_

_Felicia stunned at first but then agreed. A few weeks later the trio, along with Maria were at the church with the baptism about to start._

"_And now will you give your daughter to the godmother?"_

_Lance gently puts baby Regina in Felicia's arms._

"_Will you speak the words: I present Regina Meghan Luong to receive the sacraments of baptism."_

"_I present Regina Meghan Luong to receive the sacraments of baptism."_

"_And will you be responsible to seeing that the child is brought up in the Christian way of life?"_

"_I will with God's help."_

"_And will bind your prayers and witness help the child grow into this child grow into the full stature of Christ."_

"_I will with God's help."_

_Felicia then gently put the infant to the Minister and he says: "Regina Meghan Long I baptize you in the name of the Father, and of the son and of the Holy Spirit. Amen."_

Back in the present, Felicia had been so lost in thought she did not hear her phone ring.

"Hello?"

"The Maternal One of the Maximista and Wise Georgie, this is the Jackal, and he has found information you are requesting."

"That was fast. Okay give it to me."

Spinelli told Felicia everything that she already knew and where Cherry and parents had moved to.

"Okay thank you Spinelli, you have been a great help."

"Anytime."

Over the next two months, Felicia delicately decided how to approach this. It was not going to be easy one is for certain. There was one person who should know about this.

"Maxie, Georgie I need to talk to you for a second, and no you are not in trouble."

"Okay, what is it?"

"Remember when you first introduced me to your friend Cherry and I was acting strangely?"

"Yeah I wanted to ask you about that but decided not to."

"Well I was acting strangely for a reason. You see..."

Felicia then told Georgie and Maxie the entire truth.

"Oh wow that is incredible mom, I am glad you told me. How are you going to break the news to Cherry?"

"I figure it out. I know she will be stunned beyond belief."

As Thanksgiving was drawing closer, she knew it was time to tell Cherry the truth.

Felicia got a hold of Cherry through Georgie and she thought to herself, Well it is now or never.

Within a matter of time Felicia met up with Cherry at the Port Charles Park getting ready to tell her the truth.

"Cherry thank you for meeting me on such a short notice."

"No problem. I was just getting out of class for the weekend."

"Um Cherry I do have a few questions some maybe a bit personal."

"Uh okay shoot."

"Has anyone in your family mentioned where you were born or the circumstances."

"Well no but my dad did mention that when they were coming from Brazil they had a layover in Florida and then in Texas and he also told me I was ready to come early and my mom gave birth to me in Texas where they stayed for about a month or two."

After more questions, Felicia knew she had to tell her.

"Um Cherry I have some startling news to tell you. 18 years ago, when I was living with my grandmother, I had just dropped a friend off when I found a couple looking a bit confused and so I helped them out and as I was helping the woman went into labor and I got her and her husband to the hospital. A few hours later after the birth of their daughter, they were grateful that they asked me to be godmother to their baby girl. Everything was going well and the baptism took place but not long after, they said they had to leave and would promise to stay in touch but never did. What I am trying to say is Cherry I am your godmother."

Cherry felt like a ton of rocks just dropped on her.

"No, this can't be. My parents never said they anything about being religious."

"Yeah I know that for the fact they are although not religious they still went through with the baptism and we all agreed on the name Regina Meghan Long for you."

Not knowing what to say Cherry came up with the lamest excuse, "Uh I have to go now I think I left the water running in the kitchen lounge."

A few hours later Cherry was on her lying on her bed and pondering Could it be true that I was baptized and had a godmother that I never knew about? Boy do my parents have some explaining to do.

Just then her phone rings, Cherry checks the caller id, they really perfect have timing.

"Hello?"

"My little Cherry how are you doing?" asked Lance sweetly.

Cherry did not answer.

"Sweetie is something wrong?"

"Yes as a matter of fact there is."

"What...?"

"I would like to know why neither you nor mom ever told me I was one baptized and two that my Christian name is Regina Meghan Luong."

"How did you find out?"

"Two months I was just chatting with one of my new friends here in Port Charles and then she saw her mom and introduced her to me. It took two months and she finally told me today."

"You mean she is where you are?"

"Yes, now could you please tell me why?"

"Because we only wanted her to be the godmother in terms of legal guardian in case anything happens. We never imagined to go through with the whole process. Please don't be mad at us, we were only looking out for you."

"Looking out for me as in never letting me to get to know I have a godmother?"

This time Lance did not answer.

"Dad, okay I am sorry I did not mean to sound rude. However, I was thinking of staying here for Christmas."

"But sweetheart..."

"No dad, at least now I deserve a chance to get to know my godmother."

"Ok I understand but I am going to talk your mother about this."

"Ok but I do want to get to know her..."

"But only if she wants to get to know you."

"Fine."

Meanwhile in Boulder Melody had come back from work exhausted.

"Melody, I just talked to Cherry about an hour ago and she did not sound too happy."

"Why, is anything wrong?"

"Apparently she found out about her godmother."

"You mean Felicia?"

"Yes."

"I was just thinking about her."

"You know I knew we should have told her before she left for school."

"She said that she wanted to stay for Christmas?"

"Isn't that a bad idea?"

"That is what I told her. But I think Felicia told her everything first."

"You know maybe we should go see her New Year's Eve and see how our old friend is doing."

Back in PC Felicia at home, contemplating what had happened.

_Maybe I should not have told her too soon._

"Felicia," began Mac, "Maybe you should sleep on it and then figure out what to do in the morning."


	2. Catching Up New Friends Surprise Visit

Disclaimer: I do not own GH, ABC does.

The next morning Felicia did not have to do a thing when she received a call.

"Hello?" answered Georgie.

"Hey Georgie."

"Hey Cherry, what is up?"

"May I please speak with your mom?"

"Yeah sure," said Georgie she turned around and said, "Mom, it's for you it's Cherry."

As Felicia takes the phone from Georgie she says, "Okay mom I am off to work. I will see you later."

"Ok sweetie," said Felicia and then said, "Hi Cherry. I want to apologize for dropping the news on you so suddenly. It must have been hard on you."

"No I should be the one apologizing for taking off on you like that. I am sorry."

"So do you want to meet up and we can talk and figure something out?"

"Sure, um where do you want to meet?"

"Why don't you come over to my house?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I am the only one at home right now as Georgie just left for work."

"Ok, what is the address?"

Felicia told Cherry the directions.

Once Cherry reached the location she and Felicia talked up a storm.

"Hey you wouldn't mind if I called you by your baptized name do you?"

"You mean Regina right?"

"Yeah."

They had not noticed the time had flown by until it was time for lunch.

"Hey we head over to Kelly's for lunch? My treat," said Felicia.

"Oh no don't have to do that," began Cherry.

"Please I insist."

After they made their way to Kelly's Cherry was about to meet two more people.

Right after they went Felicia froze.

"Felicia, are you okay?"

"Yeah I am. Could you get us a table I will be right back."

As Cherry went to get a table, Felicia walked over to the front of the diner and covered both Tiffany and Sean's eyes at the same time.

"Who's there?" asked Tiffany.

"Make your guess," said Felicia slyly.

"Wait I'd know that voice from anywhere."

"I would too," replied Sean.

Both turned around and came face to face with Felicia.

"Oh Felicia it is so good to see you!" exclaimed Tiffany sliding off her seat to give Felicia a big hug.

"It is good to see you too Tiff! Hi Sean."

"Hi Princess no long time no see," said Sean giving Felicia an even bigger hug.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well our daughter is spending Thanksgiving weekend with her friends so we thought we'd come here for a few days visit and get some Christmas shopping done."

"That is good, how is your daughter?"

"She is doing great on her way to straight A's," said Tiffany.

"Hey she has got her mother's brains. Hey would you like join me and my goddaughter?"

"Wait, you have a goddaughter?"

"Yeah, I know I just reunited with her just recently. She is right over there as a matter of fact."

"Sure."

A few minutes Felicia came to table where Cherry waited patiently at.

"Cherry I would like to very good friends of mine. This is Tiffany Hill-Donely and her husband Sean, now Sean has also being like a father to me. Tiffany this is Cherry Luong or by her Christian name Regina Meghan Luong."

"Well it is very nice to meet you Cherry, or would you rather go by Regina?" asked Tiffany.

"Either is fine, thank you and it is very nice to meet you too."

The four chatted for quite sometime when suddenly someone else walked into the diner.

"Sorry Regina to have to do this to you again, but I will be right back."

"Oh no problem."

Felicia walked over to Mac and said, "Hey I didn't expect to see you here."

"Didn't I say I would be coming here for lunch?"

"Oh yeah huh sorry I forgot about that. Hey want to join us?"

"Sure but I cannot stay long. Wait is that who I think that is?"

"Yep Tiffany and Sean are in town for a few days. My goddaughter is here too."

After another round of introductions, the group chatted for a while before Mac had to take off for the station for a few more hours.

Before long it was the thick of the Christmas season and everyone was busy getting ready.

"Hey Mac I was wondering would it be okay that Cherry stays with us for Christmas that is if she is not going home for Christmas."

"Sounds good with me, she seems like a great girl."

Cherry never knew anything like this was going to happen she was enjoying getting to know Felicia better.

"Hey, I was wondering if you are going to go home for Christmas."

"Actually I told my dad I was staying here."

"Oh, ok. You know since the dorms will be closed would you like to stay with us?"

"Uh I would not be intruding would I?"

"Oh no, no, you could stay in the guest bedroom. How does that sound?"

"Okay."

A few days later Cherry brought some stuff with her and as she settling in, she received a surprise phone call.

"Hi mom, how are you?"

"I am good Cherry, how about you?"

"Good, classes are going great."

"Great to hear. Listen your dad and I are coming to Port Charles a few a days before New Year's Eve. I would like to see Felicia."

"That is great. Wait I think you and dad want to surprise her, right?"

"Yeah can you keep a secret?"

"Yeah sure, when are you are you flying in?"

"December 29 at 11am"

"Ok you will be flying into JFK right?"

"Yes."

"So call me when you and dad arrive at the airport I will come by to get you okay?"

"Sure."

The Christmas season had flown by quickly and Cherry had one of the best Christmases of her life.

Before long it was time for her to go and get the surprise.

When she got the phone call she knew she had to get going.

One more morning after breakfast, Cherry tried her best to be secretive.

"Hey Felicia I actually have a surprise for you but I need to go and get it so I will see you in a few hours okay? Don't worry about me. If I run into trouble I will call you."

"Okay," replied Felicia who found it rather odd for her goddaughter to act secretive all of a sudden but she was about to find out why.

Two hours later when she arrived at the airport, both Melody and Lance were already waiting.

"Sorry to keep you waiting mom and dad, the traffic was really bad," said Cherry while helping her parents get their luggage into the cab.

"That is okay our flight just barely came in," said Lance.

"Let me get a good you," paused Melody, "Well I think the weather here has done you good. You are even more beautiful."

On the car ride back to Port Charles, they chatted about all sorts of things.

"Hey sweetie how is Felicia doing?"

"Really well."

Cherry then filled her parents in on all the details.

"Wow, I cannot to see her."

When they reached back at the Jones-Scorpio place and got the luggage out of the trunk Cherry turned to her parents and said, "Okay I am going to go in and let Felicia know I am back. If you're wondering she invited me to stay with her and her family until the dorms open again."

After Cherry went in, Lance whispered to Melody, "Felicia sure hasn't changed since we last saw her, still a very warm hearted person."

Meanwhile Cherry found Felicia in the kitchen brewing some coffee and hot chocolate.

"Hey Cherry you're back."

"Yeah I am and I have your surprise."

"Oh ok I will wait in the living room."

"Ok and close your eyes."

A few minutes later Cherry brought her parents in and had them stand in front of Felicia who still had her eyes closed.

"Okay open."

When Felicia opened her eyes, she saw two people she never thought she would see again.

"Melody, Lance it is good to see you, it has been so long."

"Same here, Felicia, same here," said Melody giving Felicia a hug.

"Now I know why Cherry had to take off so suddenly earlier. When did your flight get in?"

"A few hours ago," said Lance.

"Uh, Felicia I want to apologize to you for not staying in touch after we relocated."

"I was about to ask you about it. What happened?"

"Well my brother found us and insisted on staying with him and for some reason he disapprove what had transpired and so we weren't able to keep in touch. We would have loved to kept in touch."

"Ok what happened since you guys left Texas?"

"Well I got to a major fight with my brother so we left and moved to Boulder and been there ever since."

"I am sorry to hear that."

"Don't be sorry, he has always been selfish. How is your grandmother?"

"She doing great but frail, thanks for asking. You know maybe during Regina's spring break, if you don't mind me calling Cherry by her baptized name from time to time, all of us can go over and see her, my family included."

"That sounds like a great idea."

"Oh look here comes my daughters and husband."

Felicia made introductions and knew that this had been a real unexpected reunion.


End file.
